


You Ask Him

by nicolai



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Fucking, M/M, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric and Aaron ask Daryl to have a threesome with them. He's into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Ask Him

The pair exchanged a few meaningful glances as Daryl wolfed down his food with all the concern for table manners one might expect after an apocalypse, although, as Eric suspected, that was not why Daryl had no care for etiquette. It’s just that most of society had joined him in his lack of awareness or concern for such matters then. Perhaps that was one of the things that made the redneck so appealing, where most people seemed that they had fallen from civilization, lost something incredibly important to who they were, Daryl Dixon gave off no such vibe. Instead, he seemed rough, certainly, but in a genuine, authentic way that made it seem that he’d been that way all his life. 

Aaron cleared his throat, successfully grabbing the other man’s attention, before chickening out and looking at his partner, “You ask him.”

Eric, not ready for the subject to be broached, promptly answered with an expected, “No, you ask him!” 

Daryl was puzzled but not perturbed by this, he didn’t know what they wanted to ask, but they were feeding him and he didn’t much care. He assumed it wasn’t anything especially horrifying. Maybe they needed some help with some work around the house or something; he’d be happy to help. There was a small bit of suspicion that it might be a more personal matter, but he elected not to entertain much internal speculation about it, whatever they wanted would become clear momentarily. 

Aaron took a deep breath and smiled a bit hopefully at the ruggedly handsome man who’d just made their acquaintance, “Um, well, we were wondering…” he trailed off, losing his nerve yet again. 

“If you’d be interested,” Eric picked up the sentence, “In maybe, you know…” 

“Having a threesome? WIth us?” Aaron finished before quickly looking away so as to avoid seeing any judgmental reactions. 

Daryl sat his fork down before looking back and forth between the couple a few times, “A threesome?” his voice held surprise, but not much else, “Do I look gay to you?”

Aaron chuckled, “Not particularly, but you don’t always know by looking anyway,” he reached over and squeezed Eric’s hand, “There aren’t any other openly gay men around anyway,” he bit his lip, slightly nervous, “It wasn’t an insult or anything and I hope you don’t take it that way.”

“Nah, nah man,” Daryl laughed, “I ain’t mad or nothin’, just surprised.”

Daryl didn’t really know what to think about this idea. It was a very strange thought. Having grown up with Merle in mind, wanting his approval, and being conditioned and abused by their similarly tempered father, his first impulse was negative. He didn’t want to be seen as gay, and it was tempting to be judgmental of those who were, but things had simply changed since then. He’d seen, again and again, how wrong the more bigoted members of his family were, about everything. Glenn was perfectly fine as a person, and in fact they’d become what he’d consider friends. The same was true of T-Dog and other black people he’d met after everything went to hell. If he was being honest with himself, then black people and stuff he’d met before were probably fine people too, but he didn’t really like thinking about that as much because he’d been cruel back then, and allowed his relatives to be worse. 

So, clearly, his first impulse was wrong. There was nothing wrong with these gay men, there was nothing wrong with them asking him to do something with them. And, most importantly regarding his emotional growth and wellbeing, there’d be nothing wrong with him for participating. After years of being afraid of seeming weak or gay or girly, and enduring his older brother calling him “fag” and “queer” when he showed the slightest bit of emotion or interest that was deemed improper, to genuinely consider doing something intentionally, deliberately gay was oddly liberating. 

The couple didn’t say anything more, just let the other man work through his thoughts at his own pace. While it was nerve wracking to silently wait for a response, neither of them want to come across as though they were pressuring him. However, it was quite the relief when he finally responded with a mischievous grin. 

“I don’t see why not. Yeah! Let’s have some fun!” Daryl nodded. 

Though he had no experience in threesomes, gay or otherwise, the idea was intriguing enough on its’ own, and he’d found that he liked them well enough as friends. Thus he undertook the agreement with characteristic enthusiasm. Whatever he was going to do, he was going to enjoy. 

“When?” Eric asked quickly, putting down his fork, to say he was excited would be a bit of an understatement. 

“Well, we’re done with dinner, ain’t we?” Daryl shrugged, being a typically immediate action sort of person. 

Aaron blushed slightly, embarrassed of the anticipation making his breath hitch in his throat and the sudden tightness in his jeans. 

“Alright, let’s go to the bedroom then,” Eric nodded, catching his lip between his teeth and looking with admiration at Daryl’s ass once he stood up. 

“So, like, how does this work?” Daryl asked, walking upstairs with the pair; his sexual knowledge really only included a couple, typical experiences when he was younger, making out in a car, a quick blow job, and trying to fit his dick inside her in a cramped back seat, that only allowed all the wrong angles, and the attempt was quickly abandoned, then a few desperate affairs that his brother had all but orchestrated when civilization began to crumble, frightened women wanting protection and his brother demanding a price. He’d gone along with it, but these events had been anything but satisfying. He’d wished he could just tell Merle it happened and have a nice conversation instead, but he’d always been too close by with his pick of the women. Other than personal experience, he’d seen some mainstream porn with impossibly large dicks and breasts, and things that looked far too rough to be enjoyable. And of course, more applicably, gossip over drinks when he was a teenager and beyond of what the queers did and how disgusting it was. Most of that focused on shoving things in asses, which he wasn’t sure how would be fun, but he’d never felt as viscerally put off as his friends seemed to. 

Eric smiled kindly, a bit taken with his lack of experience, “It works however you want it to. We aren’t going to do anything you don’t like. But probably, we’ll do some licking, sucking, and maybe some fucking, but we used the last of the lube again, so that’s gonna be a little difficult.”

Daryl blinked, not really comprehending this list, and rather unaware that lubricant was an obvious necessity. 

Aaron attempted to further explain, “Blow jobs, rim jobs, hand jobs, kissing, touching, rubbing, and maybe someone’s dick in someone’s ass, if we can get it slippery enough not to hurt. But it’s okay if you only want some of that.”

Daryl nodded slowly, slightly confused, and rather surprised at the inclusion of kissing. He’d been taught, both example and somewhat explicitly that girls liked to kiss and you did that to get them to let you do the other things. Men willingly kissing during sex seemed strange. 

“Okay… Yeah, that sounds alright. But what’s a rim job?” he asked, looking between them as they entered a rather nice bedroom, with white curtains and a king sized bed. 

“When you, um-” Eric broke off, blushing. 

“Lick someone’s asshole,” Aaron finished, “It feels good and it’s funner than it sounds.”

“I don’t think I wanna do that… but you can do it to me if you wanna,” Daryl said, deciding that was the appropriate way to handle such a bizarre idea. 

Aaron nodded, sitting down on the bed and taking Daryl’s hand, “Great, that’s okay, we only want to do what you’re comfortable with.”

Eric sat down behind Aaron, watching them. 

Daryl, slightly intimidated by the soft intimacy of holding hands, pulled his away, “It’s okay to only say yes to some of it? Like, that’s not a problem?” this wasn’t at all like anything he’d seen before; he assumed it was different for gays, that there wasn’t an order things went in or maybe because it was all men, there wasn’t as much need for convincing.

Eric smiled, leaning his head against Aaron’s should, “Of course that’s okay, Daryl. We’re not rapists. It’s okay to say no.” 

“Whoa, that ain’t rape! And like, yeah, but even after ya say yes??” Daryl looked incredulous. 

“You can always say no. No matter what’s going on. It’s okay to change your mind. And not listening when someone says no to a sex thing is rape,” Aaron explained. 

“No, like, rape is when, but, I-” Daryl didn’t really have the best argument; what he thought of as rape was violent and pressuring someone to agree with you didn’t seem to be like that. It’s just negotiation, but no, it didn’t really seem nice. Or feel good. He thought he’d like it better if someone could say no to what they wanted and yes to what they wanted with no fighting. 

Aaron nodded, “I understand, we don’t think of that as that. But it doesn’t really matter what we call it, I guess. Either way, we won’t be mean to you that way. We’ll respect whatever you say about what happens to you.”

Daryl nodded, “Alright. I think I like that. Seems nice.” 

Eric smiled at him, “Good. So, can we get started?” 

“Hell yeah!”

Aaron, the more sensually minded one of the pair, wrapped a gentle arm around Daryl, drawing him in close, and pulling him partially on top of himself. Daryl was confused at the soft tone, but not at all resistant and happily leaned into him when he was kissed. Aaron’s lips were insistent and firm, but receptive, as he was being attentive to Daryl’s comfort. He kissed him sporadically, puckering his lips and pressing them against him, then pushing Daryl’s mouth open with his own and trailing his tongue over the other man’s teeth in a deeper kiss. Daryl kissed back more forcefully, thrusting his own tongue between Aaron’s lips and teeth to, pushing his back.

He moaned softly against Daryl’s mouth as the man’s hand gripped his hair and pulled his head back. Daryl continued dominating his mouth for just a moment before leaning down and placing his mouth against Aaron’s throat, sucking and licking just at the pulse point. Eric, not wanting to be left out, reached out and slipped his hands under Daryl’s shirt, trailing cool fingers over survival sculpted muscles before brushing a thumb over a sensitive nipple. Aaron reached between Daryl’s legs to gently squeeze his penis through his pants, pleased to find it quickly stiffening in his grasp. 

Daryl was slightly puzzled at how much more naturally things unfolded with the two men. It was a seamless transition from sucking on Aaron’s neck to sucking something much lower, and even though he’d never done that before, it was intuitively simple. Licking and sucking, moving back when Aaron bucked his hips forward, he set up a pattern, varying slightly every so often. It drove Aaron wild. Eric busied himself, pulling Daryl’s pants down to his knees, and reaching around to start rubbing his length vigorously. Aaron tangled his hands in Daryl’s hair, keeping him close to him. Eric leaned further in, pushing his tongue against Daryl’s entrance, slowly working him open. 

Things fell into place naturally from there, with a mixture of precum and saliva to coat his entrance, Daryl was fucked for the first time, hands clenching on Aaron’s hips, and loudly moaning against his penis. Eric came quickly, gasping and clutching at him, then rolling over to finish him off with his hand. Aaron followed suit soon after, shuddering and moaning, then he flipped Daryl over and grasped his length while Eric pushed his fingers back inside him. The couple worked together and Daryl came several moments later, Aaron’s cum still in his mouth and his hands reaching out for both of them.


End file.
